


He's Back, He's Alive, He's Innocent

by EvenSolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSolution/pseuds/EvenSolution
Summary: Just a small AU where Sirius visits Minerva during PoA





	He's Back, He's Alive, He's Innocent

Minerva woke abruptly to the sound of something crashing in her office. She quickly got up from her bed and dressed, ready to scold someone for breaking into her office, but as she burst through the door leading from her bedroom to her office, she could not even get the words out. The shaggy remnants of a man she once thought she knew was standing by her desk, picking something up and laying it back where it was; his eyes widened as they met hers. Candles were quickly lit around the room with one flick of her wand, which was quickly pointed at the man.

"Leave." Her shaky voice said as she forced herself to point the wand at the man.

"Professor, please━"

"Leave!" She shouted, her arm now as shaky as her voice.

"Professor, please, everything isn't as it seems. Let me explain, I haven't anywhere else to go." The man said, his hair covered part of his face, he seemed to afraid to fix it. He was extremely dirty, it seemed as though his words were true. He might not have anywhere else.

"You have two minutes, Black." She said, her voice still shaky. She did not lower her wand, and the man did not move. Standing by the far side of her desk as he spoke with a raspy voice, forcing the words out of him.

"I was framed, I didn't betray them. It was the other one, Wormtail- Pettigrew." He corrected as she furrowed a brow.

"Pettigrew was never found."

"Because he is an animagus! We all were! James included! We all became them back when we were in school so we could help Remus during the Moons!" He stuttered and stammered as he spoke. "He's a rat! That's how he got the nickname, Wormtail! He left his finger on the scene to 'prove' that he was dead and that it couldn't have been him, but it was!"

"How do I know you're not lying, Black?" She asked, still pointing her wand. And in a moment her question was answered for a black dog replaced the man. "Dear Merlin, Sirius. Why have you not told the ministry?"

"They wouldn't listen! I tried!" He almost shouted after he transformed back. "Please, Professor. Believe me." It took a moment for Minerva to react, but she did. She stepped quickly forward and around her desk, dropping her wand on it as she did. She grabbed the back of the man's neck and pulled him into her. He obliged, finally breaking down, she could feel his tears through her nightgown.

"Oh, Sirius." Was all she could whisper as she tried to contain her own tears, but they began to trickle despite this as Sirius spoke again, still hugging her tightly, unwilling to let go of her so soon.

"It was so bad, Professor. All I saw was their deaths, over and over again, Professor. Just them, I remember how Harry was crying, his screams are still so vivid. Even now, I can't sleep without seeing them both, without remembering having to walk over them to get Harry out of there. I just can't, it was all I saw. I didn't even think about my family in there because James and Lily were my family. And Moony- Remus still thinks of me as a traitor. He thinks I killed our best friends. I can't even talk to him, I have no family left, Professor. All I have is Harry and he thinks I killed his parents too, he's terrified of me!" He yelled into her shoulder as he continued to cry.

"I know, Sirius. I know." She whimpered through her own crying, she hugged him equally as tight as he did her. Not wanting to have him go, but knowing full well that he could not stay. "But you have to go, you cannot stay here, Sirius. I cannot act on what you have told me tonight, for no one must know that we spoke."

"I know." He said, pulling away from her now, his face red and his eyes bloodshot. "But listen to me, you have to protect Harry. Wor- Pettigrew is here. He is trying to hurt Harry, so please watch Harry. I'm already working on Pettigrew, but I need you to promise me, Professor, please."

"I will." She promised, still holding on to the back of the man's neck. "And listen to me, you do whatever you have to, Black. You cannot let yourself get caught. I will worry about Harry, we may be able to change your fate yet." Sirius smiled at the thought, but knew it was not true. "He will know the truth about his Godfather, I promise you. But now, you must go." He nodded and released her, she did the same to him, letting her arms fall to her side limply. Sirius had never seen Minerva in such a state before.

"Thank you, Professor." He said before turning to go for the door. She only nodded and attempted a smile, now focussed again on now breaking down in tears. As he closed the door behind him, she found that she could not hold the tears any longer and finally let her hand fly to her mouth, the other to the edge of her desk, making sure she did not fall to her knees. One of her favourite students was alive, broken perhaps, but he was alive. And he was innocent.


End file.
